Mates
by cookies rose
Summary: summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

authors not:

Ok this is my first edward and jacob fanfic so i hope everyone will be kind to me :)

just to make you all aware this is a romance fanfic and so there will be guy and guy relationships, girl and girl, and girl and boy. and maybe some Mpregs. this has the film of dominant and submission, and so there may be slight bit of abuse, control etc but all in all its a story i believe is a good read :) has a lot of fluff and is rated due to the fact i may make the odd scene where it may be rated M, but it may not, but to be safe i'll keep it at the rate M for now. I do want to continue this but it depends on the reviews and how i feel about it.

The story is based on the vampires and werewolfs, however mine went different from the film and book. basically the world revolves around submissives and dominants, whether vampire, werewolf or human, and you when you turn 18, A dominant finds their submissive due to their scent, which the submissive will inherit once they turn 18. A Submissive finds their dominant by their scent as well, however if you are a submissive you cannot approach your domiant before they come to you. Rejection of a mate may lead to depression of them both, for they need each other to survive but it isn't often the domiant rejects the mate but the submissive instead is the one, due to them wanting to keep their inoccence or indenal of who their mate is. It is possible for men to become pregnant in this but two women cannot create a baby. In some cases their are three people in a relationship, this does not happen often, but one is the dominant, the other is both (dominant and submissive but is below the top dominant) and the other is a full submissive. Vampires and werewolfs live in a civil world and so do not course much threat to each other and are aloud on both parts of the land. It isn't common for a vampire and werewolf to mate but has happened. Humans are unaware of vampires and werewolfs but go by submission and dominants as well. If a vampire has a mate that is human, the human will become a vampire but will be presumed dead by other mortals and that couple will have to go into hiding for a while. werewolfs have never been mated to a normal human.

As well as, my story starts off from a different time zone and has a different storyline, so i basically rewritten most of twilight XD you'll understand when you start reading it. Oh and also in my story vampires can get pregnant if their partner is human or werewolf, vampires can cry and werewolfs do not age from the age of  
20.

please enjoy and thank you :)

chapter one

"Esme?" Edward called as he entered the living room, searching for his adoptive mother, who was surprisingly sat on the new red couch his adoptive dad Carlisle Cullen had bought only a few days ago. His biological dad (Edward Mason senior) had died when he was quite young. When Edward had been a normal human 17year old boy, he had been dying and so his mother had pleaded with Carlisle to do what he could to save Edward, and that only thing was to turn Edward into a vampire. Carlisle had also turned his wife Esme into a vampire hundred or so years ago, it now being 2013. They now lived in a town named forks and Edward had 2 adoptive siblings, them all having their own background stories to how they became to be apart of the Cullen family.

"Yes Edward?" Esme answered and smiled at her son, he may not be hers biologically but to anyone she would proudly say he was hers and hers only, she loved him as though he was hers, way couldn't she be allowed to believe that. _"Call me mum hunny..." _Sighing Esme shook the though, remembering Edwards though reading ability.

Shaking his head, Edward ignored the thought, "That mutt, Sam just crossed the forest, and informed me that a member of the wolf pack is coming of age tomorrow, turning 18. I think its that Jacob boy."

Esme stilled, her eyes going slightly wide, "Already? Wow I remember when he was a pup...I wonder if he'll find his submissive tomorrow..." Esme said the last part to herself and looked up to the staircase behind the entrance to the living room. Alice gracefully slid down the banister and giggled as she did her usual skip towards Edward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hiya big brother, what's this about Jacob?"

"Its his birthday tomorrow Alice. Hes coming of age." Edward muttered, his cheeks tinting red as Alice giggled.

"Awww is my biiiiiig brother jealous?"

"What?" Edward frowned, looking down at his petite sister. Alice was always underestimated due to her size and the fact she was very sweet and looked so innocent; however she was feisty, fast, reliable and very cunning. Her gift to see the future was quite useful in so many ways.

"well...Its just whenever you seem to see Jacob wondering around or on the hunt, you get quite...hehehehehe." Alice started giggling uncontrollably now, she was quite immature when it came to these things however Edward believed she was make a quite partner to someone one day, it was obvious Alice was a submissive, her sweet innocent naive nature gave it away, so it was likely her partner would be possessive, protective, loyal and quite the jealous type. Alice was a very bonnie girl and was a flirt. That would have to be controlled when she found her mate, Edward mused.

Not saying anything, Edward just shook his head and left his mum and Alice to look at each other with a knowing look, their eyes showing slight worry.

Walking at the house, Edward looked to the sky, it was summer and yet the sky was the colour of his car, dark grey. The mist in the east was beginning to descent to Forks and would no doubt reach by nightfall; the day had gone past quite fast.

Looking into the forest, Edward listened out for any footsteps or the sound of a wolf, but heard nothing but the silent rustling of trees and the odd bird chirping in the distance.

Wondering towards the entrance of the trees, Edward smelt the air, their was a strange unknown scent, but was related to the wolf Pack. Must have been a newcomer. Thinking back to what Alice had said, Edward blushed even further. It may not be obvious to an outsider, meaning human, but Edward was a submissive himself, many humans would consider him dominant, but once you got to know him and looked at him properly, you could tell he was a born submissive. He and Jacob had met when Jacob was 15. But since then they had not spoke, it had been a brief greeting.

But Edward always seemed fascinated by Jacob, whenever he saw him, he watched as a hawk would watch his prey. It may sound creepy to most, but Edward was no stalker, but he had a strange attachment to Jacob that he could not quite understand. He would see and hear Jacob hunting, he knew he sent due running past him the odd time and could sense when he was near. Jacob had the ability to block Edward from his thoughts or any other mind reader, so Edward could not hear from within, which made him grow irritated. Jacob didn't seemed the least bit interested in him, he would never look him directly in the eye and brushed past him as though he were not even there, it tore Edward that little more each time it happened.

"Damn it." Edward muttered furiously, his mind spinning with thoughts of Jacob, thoughts of him becoming the age of mating...the age of true love. Edward since a vampire and changed at 17, would not reach 18 and have the privilege of coming of age, but when mated will be able to have that same connection any mate would have with their partner. He was beyond jealous. Living so many centuries, and not being able to find a mate when many had already. There was only him, Alice and Emmett who came from his century did not have mates. Esme had Carlisle.

"I don't know what I am going to do..."

"Well for a start little bro, you could man up a bit!" Emmett chuckled as Edward jumped, grabbing onto his arm when he noticed he nearly fell, "Watch it there Eddie, don't want ye braking ye neck, do we?"

"What to you want Emmett?" Edward asked irritated already, Emmett was a great big brother and looked out for him, but could be incredibly annoying. Since he was not Edwards biological brother, he looked nothing like him, however even if they were they were to different people. Emmett had fuzzy brown hair, skin as pale as the snow, eyes golden as the sun and muscles to die for, and was extremely big, which was down to him being athletic and love to hunt. He was cocky. Very cocky. Possessive, protective, a bit of a playboy, but very sweet if on his good side. He loved Alice as his little sister, if it weren't for the whole playboy act and cockiness, then he may have been the perfect mate for Alice, but if luck would have it, they were not mates. Which Edward was glad about due to their connections as brother and sister. He knew when Emmett found his partner though he would stop being a playboy, he was faithful.

"Just came to tell ye, dad will be home soon."

"Right."

"Mum is upset again ye know?" Emmett tapped my shoulder to make me look at him, I did, but from his thoughts I already knew why.

"Emmet don't."

"Why won't you call her mum Ed? Or Carlisle dad? I know its hard but they-"

"They love me, I know Emmett, I love them to, but-"

"But nothing Edward! They are your parents..."

"But not my real ones."

Sighing Emmet shook his head in slight submission, he may be a dominant, but arguing with Edward was like pulling teeth.

"Whatever Ed, just think will ye?"

With that Emmett turned around and jogged back into the house. Edward stood watching him with sadness on his face and guilt. "My parents are dead. Both sets are." He muttered to himself and looked to the sky, wondering what his biological parents would be thinking right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Edward watched as the sun rose from his bedroom window, his eyes glazed over as the thoughts of Jacob swirled in his head, he was afraid.

The sound of his bedroom door being opened awoken him from his thoughts.

"Edward?"

Alice. Her soft timid voice spoke quietly, as though trying to comfort a lost kitten.

"What is it now Alice?" He didn't mean to sound so agreesive when he said it and he knew when he heard Alice flinch and the thoughts of fear rushing through her mind appeared in his, "Sorry sweetie." Sweetie was his name for her, to help calm her, when she had nightmares (Alice was the only vampire in existance able to sleep, it was unheard of, but it appeared possible), he would hold her and whisper its ok and that he has her, his little baby sweetie sister.

"Its ok Ed...mum said the pack is hosting a celebration tonight when the moon is at its highest, we, the cullens, are invited and Bella and her mate.

Bella. She was a girl who went to Forks high along with him and Alice. Bella herself had a few gifts. She could form a protective sheild and block off any other abilities and was also a good cunning snooper. That wasn;t an ability but it proved to be useful, for that was how she found out about vampires, she researched on them all her life, and me and Alice did not look like the stereotypical vampires, however the fact was, Bella had also befriended Alice and Alice, being to trusting, allowed Bella into the world. The volturi, who are considered royalty to some degree because they have lived for well over 3000 years and act as police, enforcing the rule that vampires' existence remain a secret from humans, allowed Bellla to remain alive despite her knowledge of teh vampire world due to the fact her mate was part of the volturi...Alex.

"Oh. That sounds nice. I'm afraid I must decline the invite, but please have a nice time." He was met with only silence, the sound of the door slowly closing made it clear of Alices dissapointment. He wanted to go, he so badly did, but the fact Jacob could find his mate tonight was sickening to Edward. Without warning, his room was invaded by a very pissed off Emmet.

_"Oh shit."_Edward thought as he stood up and turned around, and was met by a snarl.

"What's this about you not attending the celebration tonight? You know we must ALL go. That is the promise we bargined with the pack."

"Well I dont want to."

"Bullshit. Your going."

"No."

"Dont argue with me Edward! You will obey me, ye hear?!" Emmett yelled, his growl at the end making Edward flinch and take a step back before he felt his back against the cool glass window, his eyes were shut as thought expecting a blow. It never came. Except the warm arms of his brother encircling him. He clung to him, his body shaking with fear.

"I-I'm sorry Edward, you know how I get, but you shouldn't argue back, you have to learn before you meet your mate one day, arguing back with a domiant is like asking for a blow Ed...just come to the celebration tonight Ed, it will be fine." Edward merely nodded and let his head rest on emmetts chest. Emmett was a good 7foot tall and Edwrad stood only at 5'5. He was quite small, but Alice was only 4'9.

"I'm gunna go see mum and dad, they are down stairs, just came back from the hunt due to sunrise.

Nodding, Edward let go of Emmett and watched him leave, Alice re-entering soon after.

"Sorry ed...I didnt know-"

"Its fine Alice." Walking up to his sister, Edward held her close and stroked her hair, the poor girl looked a little shaken.

"Alice? whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alice, tell me."

"In time Ed...just...hold me please."

Edward replied by holding Alice tighter, tonight he would go, and watch Jacob find his mate, maybe even his own. Mating celebrations di dnot always end with just one mating couple finding each other, it could mean him finding his own. Which meant Alice or even Emmett could to...

"ESME GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Edward froze and looked down at Alice who to stared wide eyed at him, both rushed down the stairs where Emmett already was, he stopped them from going any further than the bottum of the staircase, for in the living room was Esme and Carlisle, fighting.

"Whats happening?" Alice whispered frantically, trying to push past Emmett and failed.

Emmett didn't reply.

Carlisle was fuming, he couldn't believe it, "What the hell is wrong with you today? Why do you think it is appropiate for you to argue back in such a tone? Who do you think you are?!" Carlisle yelled and took a step towards Esme, who looked to the ground.

"I have my rights to have an opinion Carlisle! You are not the boss of me you bast-"

Esme was cut short as Carlisle in anger grabbed Esme by the arm and pulled her to him, she was 2 foot smaller than him, for he stood at 7'2, wereas she merely was 5'4. Wincing at the tight hold Carlisle had on her, Esme remained silent.

"How dare you, you have no right to say that, I am your dominant and you will do as I say!You are mine, mine only and I will not tolerate your insolence and immaturity!" Carlisle turned towards his children and gestured for them to go back upstairs, they maybe older than their human age, but this was not for Alice's sight and she would not go without her brothers.

Looking back to Esme when the children left, his heart wrenched at the sight of tears pouring from her beautiful eyes, he didn't like this, he hated it, but he had to do it, to teach her.

Throwing her to the ground, Carlisle bent to her level and turned her face so her eyes connected to his, the tears carried on falling, "Now, you be a good girl and go and sort yourself out before I am forced to punish you. Go!" Standing up, Esme hurried from the room, and ran to their room, the sound of a door slamming met his ears.

swiping a hand through his silvery blonde hair, he breathed out slowly, remembering Esmes expression moments ago. "Oh how sorry I am my love...I just wish you would learn."

"Daddy?" Alice was the only one who called Carlisle daddy, it shown her inoccence and love. Carlisle turne dto his daughter and opened his arms as she ran to him and held him as he did her. His sons merely stared. "i'm sorry about that guys, your mum and me...we are having some rather difficult times at the moment...quite a lot of arguing I'm afraid. She'll be ok."

"Shouldn't you go see her?" Edward beckened towards the stairs where he saw his mother decended in tears, he felt mad.

"I will soon son, but I have to let her cool down to." carlisle flinched at the anger raditaing from Edward, he knew his son would not strike but the fact he recented him that much killed a part of him, he loved Esme and his children, that was unquestionable, however his anger then did not help his case with Edward.

"Right." Edward muttered and left the room, his head hurt now from all the shouting.

"Ed."

"What Emmett?" Emmett laid a cool hand on Edwards shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Mum is fine...Ed this is what some relationships are like, you have to be prepaired and submit at times, if you have avalid point and you do know when to remain silent then speak your heart out kid, domiants dont expect all submissives to not have an opinion, but some dominants like me and Carlisle have a short temper. Mum is normally more courcious than that and more understanding, its such a surprise the way she acted just then..."

"Your blaming her?!"

"No ed, thats not what I meant...look you wont understand mate, just watch it when you find your mate ok?" Emmett walked back into the living room, leaving Edward standing on teh staircase, the distant sound of his mothers sobs echoing through the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

authors note, I have changed it so vampires can all sleep, but can chose not to and can go days without sleep, some vampires need more sleep than others, whereas others can go even weeks.

chapter three

"Ready?" Alice asked me as she came into Edwards room, wearing the outfit her mother had bought her to wear for the celebration that began in less than an hour. Edward turned around and stopped ad stared at his sister, from first glance at Alice she already stopped him still. She wore a strapless red dress that stopped at her knees, along with a white rise in her soft brown hair. The shoes she wore were flats, but had miniture gens sparkiling under the rooms light. Her make up was outstanding, she wore black eye liner and mascara, along with ruby red lipstick and purple eye shadow, she looked phenominal.

"Alice, you look beautiful!" He smiled bright at his sister, allowing her to give him a once over. He didn't wear a suit, he was not a dress formal guy, but when with his tight black skinny jeans, black trainers and a long sleeved grey shirt with a picture of a puppy on the front, he may not be classed as rather dashing but he looked quite good in the skinny jeans.

Alice smiled in approval (for once).

"Ed, you look rather cute in that shirt! Mum was right to pick it!" Befcore edward knew it, he had his arms full of Alice, hugging him tight, not letting go.

"Alice come on, we best be getting ready to leave, where is Esme and Carlisle?"

"In their room, sorting things out...Emmett has already gone to the pack to see Sam."

Esme sat on her white double bed, that lay in the centre of the room. It was quite tiny, only having a bed, a two dressers, two night stands, two lights and a tv along with a bookshelf, it did quite well. Looking down to her clear white carpet, Esme, listened as Carlisle walked into and closed the door, neither speaking a word. Not looking up, Esme remained silent and still.

"Esme."

No responce.

"Esme..."

No responce.

"Esme! look at me now!" He was using his dominant voice, the one that he uses when she has done wrong or if he was telling her to obey. Gulping Esme looked up slowly, and connected her eyes to Carlisle, her stared back at her blankly.

Not saying a word, Carlisle walked over to Esme and gently picked her up in his arms, as though she weighed nothing and sat down against the pillows on the bed, with Esme in his lap, who was laid down on top of his chest. Not speaking, Esme removed herself and scoached to the otehr side of the bed, so she was barely touching Carlisle. This annoyed him but he did his best to hide it. Sittng up he gazed down at Esme who looked back at him with saddened eyes.

"i'm sorry." Esme slowly sat up so she could be eye level with Carlisle, he was slouching so that made it easy.

"I now you are...I can see it...but why be sorry, its what has to be done." Esme whispered, tears springing to her eyes, one falling to the bed. Carlisle laid a hang gently on Esmes cheek soothingly, trying to calm his shaking wife.

"My lovely Esme...what have a i done to you." Grabbing her, Carlisle held the small female against his braod chest, he was wearing no shirt but only pants. "I'm sorry...punishments are evil, I know but they do help."

"I know they do...I didn't mean what I said when i told you to leave...please d-dont leave m-me...Carlisle please..." She was npw crying opening, her words slured by the current of tears and stutters filled the room of pleas. It broke his heart.

"Esme...shhhh, baby shhhh, please I am not going to leave you my sweetheart, come now, shhh." Rocking her back and forth, Carlise stroked her hair and held her close. "Its going to be fine, we are fine my dear, its ok."

"Carlisle..." Esme whispered and leant back, looking up at her husband with need and want. "Please." Knowing what she wanted, Carlisle swooped down and kissed her tenderly, as time progressed the kiss began to become quite heated. Laying her down gently, Carlisle rolled on top of her slowly, not breaking the kiss as he became aware of the fact Esme was only wearing one of his jumpers. Pulling away, Carlisle looked down at Esme and smiled possessively before beckoning for her to lift her arms up...Giving one last possessive grin, Carlisle took what was his...

"Where are they? Its nearly time to go..." Alice and Edward were sat waiting for their parents to come down the stairs, they knew what they probably are doing but the thought sent shivers down their spines. Afterall it was like their mum and dad having sex, despite the fact they looked the same age as them.

"Sorry about that guys, we just got dressed." Carlisle said as he and Esme appeared from upstairs. Esme wore a pink strapped dress that went to her knees along with with white sandles. Her make up was faint, due to Carlisles strict instructions that Esme was not permitted to wear much make up due to her not needing it. Carlise wore black leather pants, with a white shirt and long brown jacket, his hair was styled as normal and on his feet was brown hiking boots. He wasn't one for fashion but he still looked dashing.

Edward shook his head as he read Carlisles thoughts, he did not want to hear anything relating to their sex lives, "Right, can we just go please?" He said hurridly as he walked past Esme, his shoulder brushing against hers. Edward didn't notice the way Esme looked on after him, her eyes filled with sadness once more.

"Mum, you ok?" Alice asked as she laid a hand on her mouthers shoulder, her eyes showing concern. Esme smiled gently and kissed Alice on the cheek in reasurrance, "I'm fine my dear, come now, we best be off, its nearly time."

Carlisle took Esme by the hand and held her close as all 4 of them walked through the woods, the sun had set and would soon reach nightfall, it was going to be a full moon tonight.

"Ed, are you ok?" Alice asked as she walked alongside her brother, they could all easily flit, but it was the beginning of a beautiful night and it was pleasent to just walk and admire it.

"Alice I'm fine."

"You look a bit.."

"a bit what?"

"I dont know Ed." Alice shook her head and walked a little faster, they were coming ti the border between the cullens land and the pack land, it was time to run and jump. Speeding up to be able to flit, all 4 lept over to the other side, Esme coming close to missing the ledge, but Carlisle prevented her fall.

"Esme! Be more careful, next time you get on my back, ok?" Carlisle said worridly, he knew vampires were strong, they could withstand a slight fall like that, but the water beneith was fast, sharp rocks scattered the aream, Esme may as well just leap into a pile of thorns. Smiling, Esme cuddled up to Carlisles side as they all made their way towards the pack land, they could smell and hear them all already, one sent not being noticed, Jacobs.

Once in view of the pack, carlisle smiled as did Esme and went straight towards Sam, who was holding a girl close to him as though he was afraid she would disappear. "Leader Sam." Carlisle said in a formal manner, bowing his head slightly in reespect as did Sam, who greated Carlisle and then Esme with a slight smile. Esme smiled back and then looked at the girl, who looked back at her with a smile and curiousity evident on her face.

"Hi, my name is Esme Cullen, and yours?"

"Emily." She said with a smile and shook hands with Esme, both woman looked at their partners who nodded at the same time. With slight hesitation, Same released Emily, who placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Behave." Same warned, Emily was his age or near but could be quite a handful at times.

Giggling Emily nodded and took hold of Esmes arm, for her age she was such a child. Esme waved bye to Carlisle and both women walked off, talking about their partners and various other topics.

Edward watched the whole display and how Same and Carlisle looked on after their submissives with love and looking around wary of who was gazing at what was theirs. Edwrad sighed, he wanted that.

"Eddie!" Edward turned to face Emmett who ran up to him, his top off and only shorts on, Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett flexed his muscles.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?"

"Why cover up something so perfect!" Emmett teased as he kissed the muscles on his arms, making Edward roll his eyes once more, "Anyway, I was just about to get into a hot tub they have out back with some girls and lads, dont worry, nothing happening, just a bit of fun, plus its fricken boiling man!" Emmett exclaimed as rubbed some sweat from his forhead.

Edward nodded, "Ok Emmett, I'm just gunna go for a wonder, Alice has gone somewhere, think she ran into Seth on the way up here." Seth was one of the youngest of the pack, he was around 17 and so han't reahced the age of mating, but was not long off, in a few months he was turning 18. He was a submissive domiant, and so it was clear he would be in a three way relationship, but would be under the full domiant. Seth was quite timid and so would probably be no different to a pure submissive, which is fine, just uncommon. He was slightly embarrassed by the fact for his dad was a domiant and had abused him when a kid for being part submissive, it was sickening to thik about, that some kids dad would hurt their own child...

Shaking his head, Edward said bye to Emmett and went off. He didn't know where to go or what to do, so decided to go sit by the huge campfire away from the tents and log cabins, it was nice to just sit there and watch the flames dance. Around the fire were a few kids roasting marshmellows and talking excitedly about "changing", which to them is finally being able to shape shift from human to wolf. A few couples were doing a traditional tribal dance whilst a few very young toddlers danced with their friends. It was a nice sight. Sitting down on a log, edward leaned forward, his mind blanking out his surroudings and picturing a new scenery. He did this to escape his troubles.

He wondered where Jacob was, it was his celebration afterall, then again, Jacob didn't appear to be one to like parties such as these and gatherings, so it may annoy him all this. That made Edward feel a bit afraid, he had never seen Jacob angry himself, but stories he heard from Seth and Alice when Alice had gone to visit seth or seth had come to theirs...well it was enough to make him afraid and worry.

"Jacob! Finally you come out of hiding."

"Shut it Jared." Jacob laughed as he appeared from a tent, no shirt on, only shorts and trainers. Edward looked him and couldn't stop starring, he looked beautiful...so handsom...so strong...edward had to rip his eyes away and turn back to the fire before Jacob noticed him starring.

"Aww com' on Jake, Its your birthday, lighten up!" The one called Jared said as he clapped a hand on Jacobs shoulder. Both dominant edward could sense.

"Ye, ye, Jazz, are teh Cullens here then to?"

"Ye, one went off with Seth, Think shes called Alice, that pixi girl, Emmett is with the guys round back in the hottub, Esme went off with Emily and Sam was with Carlisle last time I checked." Jared looked around and saw Edward and frowned. "And it appears one is sat by the fire, forgot his name, but I am certain I heard Emmett call him Ed."

Jacob looked in the direction Jared was looking and growled. For the last 10minutes the air had been filled with the scent of Roses and Violets mixed together, he knew it was the scent of his submissive, they were here...and now...looking at edward...the scent grew even stronger.

"His name is edward."

"How do ye know?"

"Not hard to tell from ed."

"Fair enough mate, gunna go find Leah, have a good night!" With that Jared hurried off, Edward stood up quickly and turned around, his eyes connecting to Jacobs when ne noticed him starring.

Edward panicked when he saw Jacob moving towards him and hurried off in the opposite direction, trying to get lost in the crowd before Jacob could catch him.

"Edward?" Carlisle said in surprise as his son ran into him whilst talking to Sam, Sam looked a little worried but more annoyed.

"Carlisle, I just feel a bit..weird, I need a place to lie down, I may head home."

"Nonsense, theres a tent nearby, I'll show you, you can res there for a bit. You might just be overwhelmed due to the crowd around you." Sam said as he led Edward to a rather huge tent, it had a double bed, books and paper in neet places and some clothes. "This is a friend of mines room when he camps out, he wont mind you using it."

With that Sam left, the noise outside became quieter, as though everyone was moving away. Shaking his head, Edward looked at the bed and climbed under the covers. He was a vampire who slept nearly every night, it depended on how he felt, but he did feel quite tired. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off into slumber, his mind filled with thoughts of Jacob and a strange smell of apples and oranges combined.

(1 hour later)

Blinking tiredly, Edward noticed that the noise outside was still quite quiet, the odd person walking past chatting away, but it was only the shadow he could see.

"Welcome back sleepy head." Edward jumped in surprise and fear and flipped over, only then noticed Jacob towering over him and leaning against a wooden post that was keeping the tent up, "Sleep well?"

Edward could merely nod and sat up, the bed was awfully low and so his head would only be coming up to Jacobs knees, maybe not even that.

"Cant speak?"

Edward shook his head and look up, "Yes..."

"Theres the first step, guess you know who I am?"

"Ye, Jacob...my name is Edward."

"I know. I see you from time to time, I am good friends with your brother...well sorta." Jacob chuckled, "He needed to be proven that I'm stronger than him, it was quite an easy challenge." Edward didn't doubt him, looking Jacob up and down he had the same amout of muscles as Emmett and looked to meet the height of 7'4 at highest, he was extremely tall compared to edward and had such dark skin, very tanned. His hair was spiky but messy and his eyes...oh they were so beautiful.

"You ok?" Jacob asked with a cocky grin and neared closer and closer until he was standing against the bed, Edward nodded once more and backed up a little, his head bowing and eyes looking at the bed. He felt a slight movement on the bed and looked up to meet Jacobs eyes, who was now sat on the bed and looking at him...with hunger.

"You can sense it." Jacob growled and moved closer to Edward who didn't move, he was frightened but at the same time...happy...

"Sense what?"

"Your mine, you can sense it, your mine!" Jacob growled once more and brought Edward close to him, which was very easy and moved him like a doll so his head was against Jacobs abbs, he was very small.

"Jacob..."

"Mine." With that, Jacob pushed Edward down on the bed and sprang in top of him and kissed him passionately, they both needed this, they both could feel it, they were mates.

"Mine..my submissive."Jacob whispered possessively and kissed down Edwards neck, sending shivers down Edwards spine of pleassure.

"I-I-I..."

"What?"

"I need..."

"what do you need Edward? Tell me, I demand you tell me..."

"I need you..."

**(WARNING SEX SCENE COMING, SCROLL DOWN IF YOU WISH TO NOT READ)**

"good boy." Jacob smiled and looked at Edward as though he was his prey, he held him beneith him, arms tensing to kee him in place. "Edward...I am going to make you mind offically now...make you mine so nobody can touch you like this, again, you understand that, you understand your mine." Edward nodded timidly, his eyes pleading and breathing heavy.

Kissing him once more, Jacob stripped Edward of his clothes so he was only in his boxers, it was then, edward noticed Jacob had removed his boxers during their make out session. "Edward...so beautiful...your skin so soft to touch, i just wanna taste it..." Jacob placed kisses along Edwards jawline and down his neck, biting into the soft flesh, Jacob licked the blood clean, smiling possessivly at the mark he left. "Thats to show that your my propety..."

Kissing down Edwards chest, Jacob played with his nipples and tweeked them a few times, making Edward moan in pleassure and need..."Jacob" he moaned repeatedly.

"Yes my love?" Jacob teased as he rubbed Edwards crotch, feeling it harden and pulse inside.

"Take me...please...I need you to." Growling, Jacob pulled down Edwards boxers, the boys hard-on now on display to him. Licking his lips Jacob threw the pair of boxers on the ground and without hesitation, took Edward into his mouth and sucked him hard, enjoying the sounds of pleassure Edward made as he did so.

"Oh..Oh Jacob, more...more I need...please...master!" Jacob sucked harder at the word master...he liked it...he loved it.

After time, Jacob pulled away making Edward moan in need, "Now now beautiful, you shall get your reward for being so good for your master..." Jacob lined up at Edwards entrance and rolled a condom on to be safe, lining up once again, Jacob pushed in slowly, feeling Edward stretch and pulse around him as he did so. He could tell it was painful for Edward, extremely painmful, tears were forming in his eyes and it broke his heart to see his love in pain. Bending down, Jacob whispered soothing things into his ear, trying to comfort Edward, kissing his tenderly helped calm him down.

They continued this way until Jacob was fully in and was thrusting in and out repeatedly, he was taking what was his. "Edward...Edward, get ready baby, I'm gunna come!" With that, they both came at the same time...both pantibg from exhaustion, Jacob remained on top of Edward, holding him close as they both started to calm down from their first love making session..."Oh Edward..." Jacob moaned as he pulled back slightly and gazed into Edwards golden eyes, kissing him gently and stroing his face...

"Mine...all mine Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edwards pro:

"Edward! Edward where are you?" Alice. He voice was full of worry for me, I could here it, here it in her thoughts, she was pleading for me to come back...I did want to, so badly to be held by Jacob once more, it wasn't good for a submissive to be gone from their dominant for so long, the submissive would grow weak...depressed and paranoid whereas the dominant would grow angry, aggressive and controlling. I know, I shouldn't have ran, but as soon as Jacob kissed ne and said he was going to be gone for ten minutes, I had taken the chance to run, I couldn't grasp the fact I was Jacobs, that I now belonged to him, that I was his property...

A dream come true and I'm running. Looking like things have not changed over the last 100 years...I couldn't never face happiness...I was to afraid to lose it.

Jacobs pro:

_Edward where the fuck are, get your arss back here NOW! _I demanded in my thoughts, hoping Edward would hear them. How could he have done this, run away from me? Hes MINE and yet he thought he had the right to run? Why...after what we did...fuck sake Edward.

"Sam, has anyone seen him?"

"Jared sniffed out his scent, he and Seth are following it now with Alice, Jared said Seth and Alice could calm him down and possibly bring him back."

"Possibly?"

"Jake, hes a scared timid submissive who has just found his mate and is now the property of Jacob Black. He is scared."

"When did you become so..."

"Kind?"

"Ye."

"Emily." Emily. I figured as much...he had only claimed Emily recently when she came to visit her cousin Leah and her other cousin Seth (Leah and Seth are siblings) and as soon as Sam saw her, he smelt the scent...Leah wasn't his mate but she wanted to be...but her own cousin was instead. Since Emily had warmed him a bit, he was more softer but still controlling and extremely possessive over his girl.

"Right...look just make sure you bring him to me if you find him."

I warched as Sam nodded and walked away, I could see Emily waiting by a rock, her face filled with worry. She looked cold.

Turning away I sniffed the air. The faint smell of roses met my nostrals and I was off, hoping I would find him. Half way through my run, I tranformed into my wolf form, it was night, so any passing human would think of me as an ordenary wolf. Running through the forest, I howled in search of the pack or Edward or the Cullens, in reply I got a howl from Seth, who seemed quite far away for I could not hear his thoughts.

Seth howled again, he said he was coming to find me. I howled back, I didn't want him to find me, I wanted him to find Edward.

I stopped running, my eyes scanning the area with my nose in the air. I needed to find him. _Edward come back. _I growled in my mind, my annoyance growing with every second that passed. I knew I wouldn't be able to trust him for a whole. Growling in anger, I looked on into the distance, a light catching my eye. Running towards it, I stopped at he edge pf tyhe border and realised it was the Cullen household. He must be there.

Edward pro:

I'm in my room, hiding, I knew it wouldn't take long for him to find me, someone will soon, my family will come home and will find me...I was so scared.

I turned out the light in my room and shut the blinds on the window, I didn't want to see anyone lurking around. Getting on top of my bed, I felt like a little boy hiding because he had done something bad. Curling into a ball, I let myself shake. I am so afraid.

Nobodys pro:

Jacob entered the house quietly, he didn't want to alarm Edward who he could now smell very clearly. Hopefully the boy would be to frightened and distracted to realise Jacob was here. Before he had came here, he had gone back to Carlisle and asked for the key, so pulling out the key, Jacob locked the door and hid the key underneith a plant vase. Looking towards the stairs, he made his way up them, admiring the white staircase, Jacob tried his best to not damage anything expensive looking. Once on the landing, he sniffed the air, and growled when the scent lead him to the door down the hall. Making his way there, Jacob slowly took hold of the door handle and slipped it open a bit so he was able to look inside and there sitting curled into a ball was Edward. He looked shaken. Scared. _Hes scared whats gunna happen. Well thats your fault Edward..._

Opening the door a bit wider, Jacob slipped inside,coursing edward to look up in panic, Slamming the door shut, Jacob leant against the door, starring at Edward who stared back at him in pure shock and fear.

"J-Jacob-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"I said, SHUT UP. Did I asked you to speak?" Jacob snapped, satisfied at Edwards trembling body.

"Good boy." Jacob whispered and walked to the bed and sat down on the end, annoyed that Edward flinched and move to the other end so he was now a bit away from Jacob. Not happy, Jacob moved so he was now sat right in front of Edward and towered over him, he liked the fact he could do this.

"You ran away Edward, that was extremely naughty." Jacob growled, his eyes displaying anger, but all he wanted to do was hold Edward close and comfort him, but this had to be done, he couldn't let Edward think he could just do shit like that.

Edward didn't say anything and looked down, he felt like crying, he couldn't understand why he ran, he wanted Jacob and obviously he wanted him...and yet he still kept running. Before Edward knew it, he was flipped over Jacobs knee and onto his stomach, so, his face was facing the floor and his bottum was displayed in the air. Squeeking in surprise, Edward shocked himself into silence. He didn't know what to do other than struggle.

"Edward! That wont do anything love...I'm afraid your trapped until I put you down, so I would lye still if you know what is good for you." Jacob tighted his hold on Edwards small body, his hand smoothing Edwards arss through his pants. Smirking, Jacob stripped Edward easily from his pants as well as boxers before Edward could blink, and as the cold air met his skin, Edward knew what was about to happen.

"Jacob-"

"Dont speak. This is your punishment, if you struggle I'll only make it last longer." Jacob brough down his hand and slapped Edwards arss, again and again, each time, Edward cried out in pain, it hurt so much. Repeatedly slapping his arss, Jacob said, "This is your punishment Edward, you brogh this on yourself."

Edward didn't answer, tears were falling now and all he could do was stutter and plead for him to stop.

"No." Jacob said firmly, his hand coming down a bit slower now and slightly less hard.

"I want an apology Edward."

"I-I-I..."

Jacob continued to hit but his hits were coming softer when Edwards tears began to fall onto him to.

"Edward."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry...I'm so sorry J-Jacob..." Edward stuttered, his backside throbbing and eyes filled with tears, he knew he deserved this and it also scared him how even now he felt protected by the man who held him over his knee.

Jacob stopped, he thought Edward had been punished enough now.

Picking him up, Jacob held the boy close to his chest and shushed him, backing up so he was now leaning against the wall with Edward on top of the bed now, curled into ball around his chest.

"Shhhhh Edward its ok now, your safe, its over now, punishment is over now, shhhh."

I-I-I'm sorry...I didn't m-mean t-t-to hurt you J-Jacob...I d-didn't know w-what to do..."

"What do ye mean?"

"I was scared...s-scared of being ha-ha-happy...Everyone I t-t-touch always gets hurt..."

Jacob remained quite and held the boy tighter, now he knew why Edward ran, he was scared of being happy and couldn't believe he was his mate. "My baby, my little baby Edward, I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry."

"Why you saying sorry?" Edward whispered and cuddled closer to Jacob, the tears starting to subside, the fact he was half naked was forgotten.

"I should have realised...mine Edward ok? Your mine, you cant run off like that, ever again, or else, ok? Promise me, you wont run away like that."

"I promise."

"Good boy..." Jacob whispered and kissed the top of Edward's head, his arms encycling his mates body and holding him close to him, his heart beat sounding like music to Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Edward stirred quietly as the sun rose in the sky, his eyes drifting open to be met with dark brown orbs staring at him with a smile gracing his lips. Jacob reached and stroked Edwards cheek, their eyes connected along with their otehr joined hands. Edward couldn't help but smile at the warmth Jacob provided.

"Hey baby." Jacob whispered and sat up so Edwards head slipped down lower, both men smiled at each other as Edward nuzzled Jacob's lower part of his chest.

"I thought it was all a dream...us...last night..."

"It was far from a dream Edward, I have you, my submissive, my mate...and you have me. So start believing it. I dont want you running off again." Jacob warned in a stern authoritive voice, Edward could not help but bow his head in slight shame.

"I am sorry Jacob-"

"Jake."

"What?"

"Jake. You only ever have to call me master if needed, you'll know when that is Ed."

"Ok...Jake, I am sorry, I am so ashamed, I should never have ran and worried everyone, I just was so afraid Jake, afraid of reality catching us...please dont be angry."

"I aint angry anymore love...I just was so worried and every annoyed, u just suddenly upd and left me after mating, I thought you were about to reject your own dominant."

Edward stayed silent, he knew would some outcomes could have been if he had rejected Jacob. Jacob could be forced to take him by force to claim him and train him like some doms have to if their sub is unwilling, which is quite common, because these days it was quite easy to find your sub at such a young age, and some subs aint ready to be claimed.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gunna protect you. you know that right?" Edward nodded timidly and smiled up at Jacob, who winked and held Edward closer to his chest, the sound of his heart beat slow and soothing.

Esme slowly opened her eyes and was slightly startled to find herself in hers and Carlisles bed with no clothes on, her mind spinning from last nights events. _What the hell happened._

"Love?"

Esme turned to face Carlisle who was sat in a white fluffy chair in the corner of the room, he looked exhausted and was only wearing a dressing gown.

"Carl? What happened last night, I cant remember much, only going off with Emily and then Edward running off...Carl what happened?"

Carlisle stood up and moved towards his wife swiftly and got beneith the covers after removing his dressing gown, his naked form now standing in front of Esme for a split second before it was hidden beneith thick quilts. Looking down slightly Esme gulped in slight hesitation as Carlisle extended his arm and pulled Esme towards him, her head only at his chest even though they were both sitting up equally. Looking up through long eye lashes, Carlisle looked captivated by his wifes eyes that pierced his own.

"You and Emily had been spiked, your third or second glasses had been spiked anyhow. Sam was furious because one of the wolf pack tried it on with Emily who had been quite shaken, she can remember some of it, you were passed out on the ground when I found you, no signes of scratchs or marks which I was greatful for." Carlisle sneered in distaste, the image of his wife being taken by another man was painful and angered him further but he tried to remain cool, for if Esme spoke the wrong way as she normally did, he may unleash his anger in a very underving manner.

Shocked by the sudden news, some memorie Esme began to recall as she sat and thought, her eyes wide as she sat up, "Edward?"

"Hes fine," Carlisle gently pulled Esme back down so she was now half lying on his chest, "Jacob found him here..."

"Jacob?"

Carlisle looked at Esme, his eyes connecting to hers as though sending a message, Esme sat and stared into those beautiful orbs, realisation dawning on her suddenly.

"Jacob is Edwards Dominant..." Esme whispered, not with surprise but with thoughtfulness. "I didn't think it would be...I saw the way Edward looked at Jacob, but-"

"We all know how the unlikeliest of people may end up together my love..." Carlisle stroked down Esmes side with his over sized hand, his over arm snaking around her as he pulled her close, "And...last night...the image of another man touching what is mine is quite unpleasent..." Carlisle growled possessivly, coursing Esme to giggle n nervousness and wriggle in anxousty.

"Master..." Esme whimpered the name, she knew Carlisle loved it, she did to, it made her feel secure, safe...

"Hmm, what does my baby girl want..." Carlise slowly rolled on top of Esme and brought them down so they were lying on the bed, Carlisle on top of Esme, pinning her down, the look on his face mixed with love and hunger.

"I-I-I want you...I need you..."

"What do you want me to do...?" Carlisle whispered seductively as he bent down and kissed along Esmes neck, one hand keep him up as he used the other to trace along Esmes hips and sides, the slight touch ticklish, coursing Esme to giggle and hitch a breath as her pussy began to become wet by the inoccent touch.

"I-I want you to do with me as you please...I want you to touch...-l-lick...kiss...please, make me yours like on day one master." Esme whimpered, eyes closed as Carlisle kissed her, her lips moving against his timidly, hoping he would enter her mouth, which he gladly did when she offered him entrance. Pulling away after a passionate kiss, Carlisle moved back only an inch, so his and Esmes nose were still touching, their faces near and lips only so far a part.

"Mine." Carlisle whispered dominantly, "Only _Mine." _Carlisle growled in possessiveness and ducked down slowly, sucking on Esmes nipples, coursing them to harden, licking them repeatedly, Carlisle used his hands to massage his wifes breats, coursing Esmes moans to increase in pleassure.

Kissing down Esmes tummy, Carlisle ghosted his fingers around her hips once more, he loved to tickle his wife...

Without warning Esme, Carlisle reached Esmes clit and licked the clit repeatedly, sending Esme intowaves of pleasure, increasing his licking speed, Carlisle nipped the little clit as it grew wetter and wetter and Esme was becoming inpaitent. Taking on speed, Carlisle grasped Esmes hips and began to eat out her pussy, holding her in place as he tickled the sensitive area with his skillful tongue, "Carlisle...oh master...my love, I-I am close..."

Pulling away slightly, Carlisle kissed his favourite area and smiled at his wife, "Not yet, I will say when you can cum." Carlisle said seductively and sat up, his eyes starring down at his wifes pink pussy, "Lets have a little play, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, Carlisle stook one finger into Esme, coursing her to gasp in please as he pushed it in and then pulled it out repeatedly, his speed increasing. Moving the finger around, he added a second and continued this way, when it got to three he increased his speed further, his talented fingers managing to find his loves sweetspot, coursing her shout his name. Thank goodness for sound proof walls.

"Such a noisy girl you are...so naughty...my bad girl arnt yoy Esme?"

"Yes! Oh yes!"

"You ready for me my love?" Esme nodded her eyes pleadind as Carlisle retracted his fingers and lined up at Esmes entrance, his body now hovering over Esme again.

"Are you sure my sweet?" Carlisle whispered, his right hand stroking Esmes side soothingly.

Esme nodded and breathed in as Carlisle entered her, full pelt, not as slowly as he would normally do, however she was use to his size, but that did not prevent the pain.

Tears pooled in Esmes eyes as Carlisle began to pull out and then pushing back in, his speed increasing. Bending down so he lay on top of her, Carlise kissed Esmes and whispered words of love and possessiveness to help calm her, his arms holding her as he continued to enter her and then pull out, the time of them meeting climax near.

After so long, both met their climax, shouting each others names as they both came together in union, their breathing rapid and bodies shaking from the intense orgasm.

Laying there for a few seconds, Carlisle slowly pulled out of his wife and rolles to the side, still holding Esme close to him, as though afraid to let her go, "Baby...oh sweer baby I love you...so beautiful...so amazing..." Carlisle continued to whisper as Esme breathed in and out, her body still shaking.

"I love you so much..so very much..." Esme whispered into her masters chest, her eyes closing as Carlisle pulled the covers over them with his free arm. Hugging Esme with both arm, he closed his eyes as he whispered the words she needed and wnated to hear and the continous word _mine. _Life was just starting to get better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Alice skipped happily down the stairs whilst being followed by emmett, who grumbled moodily at being woken up so early, it was the first time he slept in 7months due to the lack of need for sleep. But once in a while even emmett needs sleep.

"Oh Emmy! Isn't it great! I'm so happy for our Eddy!" Alice exclaimed when they were walking into the living room to find Esme in Carlisles lap, both talking in whispers.

"Morning darlings." Esme smiled at her children andf beckoned them to sit, Alice sat on the floor near the lit fire and crossed her legs.

"Can you believe it? Edward has found his mate!" Alice said cheerfully and giggled at the memory of walking into Edwards bedroom during the night and finding the two boys snuggled in the ed together, oh how she longed for her own mate to find her to.

"I know Alice, i'm so happy he and Jacob have found each other, that boy needs him." Esme said softly and giggled when her husband tickled her sides gently, "Carlisle!" Esme squeaked when her husband tightened his grip on her waist and whispered into her ear lovingly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and grumbled about sleep. when suddenly, another two pair of voices drifted into the room.

"I'm still sorry about last night..."

"Edward, just stop apologizing. Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Ye Jake..."

"Edward?"

"Ye?"

Jacob realized that they weren't alone and stopped talking and smiled, "Morning."

"Morning." They all said in reunion and smiled back.

"You guys have a good night..?" Alice winked suggestively and smirked when Edward sent her a mock glare.

"Yes thank you. I found my mate, it was an amazing night..." Jacob smirked and snaked his arm around Edwards waist and pulled him close, being a over a foot taller than him made Edward feel tiny.

"Jake..."

"Right then, welcome to the family then Jacob!" Carlisle grinned and helped his wife up and shook hands with Jacob. Jacob smiled at Esme and kissed her on the hand in gratitude when she said the same.

"Thank you both, its good to feel welcome. You have no idea how happy I am."

Alice jumped up and lept over to Edward and hugged him tight, "I love you Edward." She whispered with a few tears in her eyes.

Edward pulled her away slightly but held her close, his face fully of worry, "Alice! Whats wrong sweetheart, dont cry..."

"I just...I'm so happy for you Edward, you wont be lonely or sad no more..."

"Thats not just it Alice. Tell me what is wrong." Edward demanded, he was far more in control than Alice so she backed down and faced the ground.

"I'm gunna lose you now Ed. You'll leave me now and go with Jake, which is good..I want you to be happy, but I-"

"I'll never leave you alice, your my sister, you'll see me still, that wont change! I love you so much..." Edward mumbled and held his sister close and stroked her head. Jacob put his hand gently on the small of Alices back and said, "I wont take him away from you Alice, but you have to understand that mates need to stay close when mated or-"

"I know." Alice whispered and pulled away, "I wish I had someone like that..." Alice said sadly and walked out the room, her mum following after her.

Carlisle smiled at the pair sadly, "Shes just a little emotional, you know how she is Edward. But dont worry, you to do what you need and want to do, Alice will be ok." The pair nodded, Edward looked over to Emmett her was staring at the flames of the fire.

"Emmett?"

Emmett snapped his neck towards Edward as though he had just been snapped out of a trance.

"What?"

"You ok?" Edward asked in worry, Emmett seemed a little stiff, as though...angry.

"I'm fine. Just go Edward." Emmett said with a little harshness in his voice and turned back facing the fire.

"Edward we have to go anyway, I need to get back to the pack so they can see I found you." Jacob said, trying to not look at Emmett.

"Ye...ok. I'll be back later Carlisle."

"Ok son."

Edward hugged his dad and let with Jacob behind him, who nodded at Carlisle in goodbye.

Carlisle, once the pair left, looked at Emmett with one eyebrow raised, "Someone being an overprotective brother?"

"Not just that dad..."

"Then what son?"

"I found her last night."

"Who?"

"My mate."


End file.
